


henyang basketball player bfs au <3

by henderies



Category: WAYV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henderies/pseuds/henderies
Summary: what henyang would be like as our super cool and hawt bfs that are also basketball players 😼
Kudos: 2





	henyang basketball player bfs au <3

**Author's Note:**

> for me and ellie cuz theyre our basketball bfs 🙄  
> *pls excuse how messy this is i suck*

okay so basically we’re besties ofc <3 and we both have crushes on two guys that play basketball for our school hendery and yangyang. they’re like the star players too so everyone likes them 💔 we go to all of the games to cheer them on and one day we’re like chillin outside of class and they both walk up to us and they’re like. kinda shy lowkey and they’re like “heyy we’ve seen you guys at all of our games... we hear you cheering and stuff” and yangyang says “yeah it’s really cute” and winks at u and ur like :O. anyways they invite us to watch them practice after school and we’re like UM?? YES?? OF COURSE and they’re like okay we’ll see you after school and when they walk away we start freaking out but it’s okay because they’re also freaking out together 🙄

ANYWAYS TIME SKIP TO PRACTICE so its just us four in the gym and theyre practicing and we’re like :O cuz they look so ...WHEW anyways everytime hendery makes a free throw im like YES HENDERY WOOO GO GO GO and he gets flustered and alll >.< :3 AND YANGYANG LAUGHS AT HIM BUT THEN U DO THE SAME AND HE GETS FLUSTERED AND HENDERY LAUGHS n its just like. the cutest thing ever 

when they finish practicing they come and sit next to us and theyre like stinky and sweaty and yangyangs ass tries to hug you and ur like UNT UH YALL NEED TO SHOWER 🧍🏾♀️ so they go to the locker rooms and shower and change yadda yadda. when they come back theyre like sooo do you guys wanna like..... go get boba or smthn AND WE AGREE SO WE ALL GO DRINK BOBA AND HANG OUT AND it becomes an almost daily thing to watch them practice after school together and then we all hang out 😁

THIS GOES ON FOR LIKE A MONTH OR A LITTLE LONGER IDK and then bam its time for the big game that theyve been spending a lot of time practicing for and theyre super nervous cuz like. theyre the star players what if they fuck up and we’re like!!! you guys are gna do amazing and no matter what we’ll be there to cheer u on <3 and they FALL for us hard asf yangyang is all heart eyes for u and hendery is gna melt cuz of me and yeah

the day of the game comes and before they go out and play we’re decked out in our school colors WITH OUR FACES PAINTED AND POPPERS AND EVERYTHING?&:$/?$? we have their jersey numbers painted on our cheeks and we sneak into the locker room to see them before the game (IDEK IF UR ALLOWED TO DO THAT) and theyre like??&:$/?/ what are u guys doing here?? AND WE TELL THEM WE’RE THERE TO WISH THEM GOOD LUCK and i give hendery a kiss on the cheek for good luck and u do the same for yangyang and it gives them a huge boost of confidence AND THEN WE GO OUT AND SIT IN THE BLEACHERS AND WATCH and they play AMAZING!! tbh they carry that whole team BUT ANYWAYS

every time one of them would make a shot they’d wink @ us like if yangyang makes a shot he’ll wink at u and if hendery makes one he winks at me BUT YANGYANG MAKES A THREE POINTER AND BLOWS A KISS AT YOU and everyone is like :O WTFFF LOOKING FOR WHO HE BLEW A KISS TO and ur there like *insert dead yoshi gif*

so they win the game and everyone is going crazy and the team is like OMG AFTER PARTY AT.......lucas’s house idk AND HENYANG ARE LIKE yeah we might show up idk.... but in reality they just wanted to see us and idk maybe ask us if we wanted to be their gfs ...🙏 SO EVERYONE CLEANS UP AND WE SNEAK BACK INTO THE LOCKER ROOM WHEN ITS JUST THEM and we run up to them and jump into their arms and they spin us around and we’re like “you guys did so good wtf!!!! we knew you both were gonna do amazing and win the game for us” and hendery is like “well yeah you guys are like our good luck charms duh...” and we’re like??:&:&:?/&/!:&:?:?? wtf.. is this real life AND SO WE BOTH LEAVE but since none of us can drive we just walk to a local park or smthn idk and its late so its empty and me and hendery go sit on the swings and you and yangyang go to the actual like playground part with the slides IDKBDJSB

hendery and i are sitting at the swings and its quiet for a bit BUT LIKE COMFORTABLE SILENCE and he’s all like “thank you yk.... for like being there for us and cheering us on. it really means a lot” and im like omg what of course i’m super proud of u ik all those weeks of practicing were really stressful and i jusy wanted to make sure u were okay and be there to support u<3 and he almost falls off the swings and we sit there in silence for a bit again and he’s all like “um....can i ask u a question” and im like yes whats up :] and just hits me with the “do you want to be my girlfriend?” and i FREEZE im like uM.... wat and he goes “im sorry if i came on too strong its just i like u and-“ and i go YES YES I WANNA BE UR GF it just..caught me off guard and hes all smiley and im all smiley and then he asks “...can i kiss you now?” AND I MF DIEEE and i nod like emmm yeah :] AND WE KISS AND SPARKS FLY YUP YUPP

as for u and yangyang you both are sitting in front of a slide like criss cross applesauce in fromt of each other AND THE CONVERSATION IS KINDA THE SAME and yangyang is like “you know whenever i saw you on campus i always thought you were cute...And then i saw you at our games and i kind of just... fell for you” and you’re like *brain malfunctions* and he continues and is like “so seeing you cheering for me and hendery made me really happy and you really mean a lot to me and ive been wanting to ask you this for a while but do you want to be my gf??” and then u pass out the end  
IM JK  
no but actually your heart is gna explode youre like ?!:&/$:? YANGYANG UR SO CUTE WYF OF COURSE I WANNA BE UR GF and hes like ayyee damn ma can we kiss now I PLAY TOO MUCH MY BAD BUT NO FR he asks if you guys can kiss and ur like yeah ofc AND THEN YEAH SPARKS FLY AND U BOTH GET BUTTERFLIES IN UR TUMMIES

so they walk us home separately and yeah it’s super cute or wtv IM RUNNING OUT OF MOTIVATION BUT YEAH that following week we both show up at school wearing their jerseys and we’re like 😼😼 we’re dating star basketball players hendery and yangyang YUPPP 👆


End file.
